Cruel Intentions
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Ed will do anything to help get their bodies back, but this has gone too far. Made this with a friend when I was in a dark place. Do not hate me, this is a rapefic. Graphic. Sad. Feels. Well this was a oneshot but im making a story out of it since many told me to(: THIS IS A YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ! RoyEd 3 Read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**_Do not hate me for this story! My friend and I collaborated on it when I was depressed. It's very sad and crazy but it's not too graphic. I love Marcoh don't forget it! This story is definitely not true. WARNINGS: Rape, graphic, language, sexual themes. Please don't hate me(: I love my Edo-kun!_**

* * *

**Cruel intentions**

"You know Edward, I can't tell you anything about the philosophers stone unless you give me something in return," Marcoh said.

"Wh-what?"

"Equivalent exchange right?" He asked with a smirk.

He pinned Ed against the wall and licked up his neck. "Don't deny how much you want the truth."

"S-stop!" Ed yelped. He knew nobody could hear him.

Marcoh slipped his hands down Ed's pants and began stroking his member, it instantly getting hard. Ed cursed, and bit his lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to give the man any satisfaction.

Suddenly Ed was on the ground, his arms and legs tied down with alchemy. It was useless. He just wanted to give up.

Marcoh slid the young mans tight leather pants off and took his erection into his mouth.

Ed gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated that it felt so good! All he wanted was to get his brothers body back! He tried to cry out for help but it was pointless, there was no one. Marcoh slipped his finger into Ed's mouth anyway making Ed gag.

Marcoh groaned sending vibrations up and down Ed's cock. Ed couldn't believe what was happening. He tried to hold it in but failed when his entire member was being swallowed. He came into the mans mouth.

Marcoh sat up with a sickening smile, "you enjoy that feeling you little brat."

He stood up and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He undid the alchemy and threw Ed's pants to him.

Ed stood up got dressed and headed for the door. Marcoh stopped him. He handed him the paper.

"You may leave now Fullmetal alchemist, but don't think I'll forget you."

Ed ran outside and down the street, stopping only when he felt terrible pain in his chest. He was exhausted. He took the piece of paper out and glanced at it.

'Human lives make a stone, good luck my little alchemist.'

Ed crinkled up the paper and ripped it to shreds. Anger filling his chest, desperation in his mind. He slumped against the building and began to cry. He felt used, dirty, violated. He wanted to die. What was the point?

"I'm sorry Al.." He murmured falling asleep, just as it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy sighed as he gathered his stuff to go home. So much paperwork. It was piled up on his desk. He said goodbye to Riza, grabbed his coat, and left.

He checked his watch. It was one in the morning. He cursed at himself, he had overworked again!

Why couldn't he just have normal hours? He walked along the familiar path, towards his small apartment. As he turned the corner it began to rain. He cursed. He opened up his small umbrella and continued on.

He reached the last block when he saw a small figure walking in the opposite direction. Roy squinted through the downpour and instantly recognized the bright red coat.

As they got closer Roy called out, "Fullmetal?"

The blondes head slid up. The stood in front of each other both men soaked. Ed shivered.

"S-sorry Colonel I was just walking home."

Roy smiled, he admired Ed's complete will and determination but sometimes it made life hard for him. He walked over to him.

"The dorms are miles away and you'll catch a cold if you're out much longer, if you haven't already. Come back to my place, you can stay tonight," Roy said.

Ed looked down, "no I shouldn't, Al is probably worried," he said.

"You can call him."

Ed stood there and pondered, Roy smiled and lightly pushed him into the direction of his place. Ed stiffened with the touch. Roy frowned and handed Ed the umbrella.

"Sorry Fullmetal I didn't know you were that sensitive," he said and walked. Ed followed behind slowly, almost unwillingly.

As they reached his house, Roy pulled out the keys and led the small alchemist inside.

"I know it's small, but it works," Roy said lighting the fire manually.

Ed laughed softly, his voice quivering, "can't perform alchemy when wet can you Colonel?"

Roy frowned and sighed, "hey I'm being nice in letting you stay. I could've let you drown out there!"

He looked back at Ed, he was standing there in soaked clothes, shivering violently. Roy stood and went to the hall closet. He came back with a few towels.

"Here, the bathroom is right there," Roy said pointing, "you can take a warm bath."

Ed nodded and without a word went in, closing the door behind him. Roy stripped down in his room and threw his dirty, wet clothes into the hamper.

He had no idea what Ed was doing out so late, and why he was by himself. He had many questions.

He heard a crash from the bathroom, followed by a small yelp. Roy rushed in and saw Ed lying on the tile, naked, his leg messed up.

Roy blushed, and avoided the obvious parts. What the hell was he thinking? Ed was hurt. He bent down and took a closer look. He saw bruises, teeth marks, and red marks.

"What the hell happened?!" Roy gasped.

"Nothing, my automail snagged on something and the nerves unconnected. I fell."

"What are all these bruises and scratches?" Roy asked horrified. The continued down his hips and to his thighs.

"Nothing."

Ed held onto the sink and pulled himself up. He sat down on the toilet and cursed.

"Dammit. My leg. I'm going to need your help," he said.

Roy realized he was avoiding the question but nodded. Ed would eventually answer him right?

"What is it you need me to do?" He asked.

"Push my leg back in, reconnect the nerves," he said to Roy.

"I don't..know how."

"Just push."

Roy sighed and got down on his knees in front of Ed. The bruising and tearing more obvious. Roy bit his lip to keep from saying something. Ed braced himself and Roy pushed. The younger cried out. Roy panicked.

"Did I do something wrong?!" He asked standing up.

"N-no it just hurts like hell," he said standing up. He wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Thanks," he said to Roy.

He started to put his wet clothes back on but Roy stopped him, "I'll let you borrow something."

He walked into his room and grabbed a t shirt and boxers. He handed them to Ed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Ed slid them on, the fit too big. Roy laughed softly but stopped as he got the death glare.

"Sorry you just look smaller in that more than usual," he said fighting back laughter.

He was surprised when Ed didn't make a remark at the small comment. It never failed. He watched as the blonde walked out into the living room and laid down on the couch. He looked so small and fragile.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head.

Roy sighed and handed him a blanket before heading into his room and laying down. His mind raced with thoughts of the young boy. Why was he thinking such things? What happened to Ed? He had to find out. He just had to.

* * *

**_Well since I got reviews saying to make this into a story.. I did xD I'm such a pleaser! C: I hope you all review and follow this! I think it's going to be really good. I'm going to really develop their relationship before anything sexual happens. and yes I decided on Roy's POV because my last story I did Ed and I think Roy's turn is up(: REVIEWWWW AND SHAREEEE! ~tragedy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy sat straight up as he heard a loud scream from in the living room. He ran, not bothering to put on a robe, into the living room in his boxers, his gloves on and ready.

He flipped on the lights and saw Ed sitting up, his eyes wide with fear. Roy saw nobody else. He didn't understand. He sat down next to Ed and wiped his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"I-I thought s-someone was in h-here," Ed stammered.

Roy sighed, "there's no one in here Edward."

Ed looked down, "sorry.."

Roy saw the look of pure fear in the boys eyes. He knew something terrible had happened to him, he just didn't know what.

"Ed.." He said softly. His eyes traveling over the bruises flesh.

Roy reached out his hand and placed it on Ed's wrist, where a purple line was formed. Looked like restraints.

"Please tell me what happened," he whispered.

"I can't! I just can't!" Ed yelled, looking up, revealing tears falling down his pale cheeks.

Roy wiped them away and acting on instinct, pulled Ed into his chest. He shushed him, and rocked him gently. Roy didn't know why but this felt right.

Sure Roy had always admired Edward for his will and dedication, but never for his soft side. He didn't even know Ed had one. Roy blushed, his stomach forming butterflies.

Roy pulled away quickly, his body was reacting in a way he didn't know how to explain. Was he getting nervous? Around Ed. Around a man?!

"Why can't you tell me Edward," he asked softly, pushing his hair back.

"He will kill me, kill Al, maybe even you," he said looking down.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

"Please..just stay with me," Ed pleaded softly.

Roy sighed and pulled away, "hate to do this but..I won't unless you tell me."

Ed looked up at him for a moment with watery eyes, "..please just..don't hate me.."

"I could never!"

Ed sighed and pulled off his shirt. He threw the soft blankets to the side, showing Roy his body, only covered by boxers.

He grabbed Roy's hands and placed them on the hand marks, that formed on his thighs. Roy gulped.

"I was raped." Ed said plainly.

Roy pulled his hands away quickly, feeling like he'd been burned. The whole situation made sense. His eyes traveled down Ed's body, the bruises and dark marks forming hand prints and chains marks. Roy grit his teeth.

Ed slowly pulled down his boxers revealing the damaged flesh around his automail. Long scratches forming around his inner thigh. Ed's soft member throbbing as if in pain. Roy gasped.

Ed grabbed Roy's hand again and lead it up his body, he placed it on his neck lightly. Roy could feel the raised flesh, where someone had choked him.

"Happy n-now?" Ed whispered.

"..why would I be happy?! I'm furious! Who the hell did this?!" Roy fumed.

Ed smiled weakly, shook his head, and laid back completely. The muscles on his chest and stomach relaxing. Roy moved his hand down softly, almost caressing the worn flesh. He wiped away some blood.

"I need to wrap these up, it'll get infected," Roy said, Ed nodded slightly closing his eyes.

Roy ran into the bathroom and gathered some bandages and antibacterial wipes. He came back in and lightly cleaned, and dressed the fragile wounds.

Ed winced at every delicate touch, "it's not you, it doesn't hurt it's just...I feel him with every touch."

"A he...why would somebody do this to you? It's cruel. They will burn in hell." Roy growled.

Ed moved his hand up and placed it on Roy's cheek, instantly making the flame relax.

"I like your touch, it's soft and warm. Like a fire." Ed said.

Roy blushed and felt the butterflies rise again. He ran his hands down the boys body and sighed.

"Lets take a look at the other side shall we?" He asked.

Ed sighed and flipped over onto his belly. Roy moved his long blonde hair away from his back and bit his lip in anger seeing more bruising. He cleaned and wrapped these wounds as well, all the while fuming with anger.

He looked down at the young alchemists bottom and gasped. There was scarring and bleeding all around it. When Roy moved to clean it Ed gasped and flinched away.

"Sorry Ed, it's just really bad."

"It...it hurts," he whispered.

Roy lightly cleaned it and when he was finished he lay a blanket over Ed. He smiled and pat his back softly.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked.

"Why are you asking me..I'm not the one who went through hell."

Ed gave a weak laugh, "I just shut my eyes and pretended I was somewhere else. Pretended I was getting bitched at by you. Your face gave me warmth. I was happy to see you in the rain, I'm glad you found me, and I'm glad you're the one taking care of me."

Roy stood up and looked at him, "me too Ed, you are so strong but nobody can keep it in forever. You don't have to be strong here," he said.

Ed felt a tear fall down his cheek, "I just wanted to know how to...how to make a stone, I was desperate. Al needs me. He told me it was equivalent exchange. He'd give me the information if I gave him my..everything."

Roy clenched his fists, "Ed.."

"After about the 20th time he finally let me go and told me the secret..it wasn't worth it. You need human lives to make a stone. He destroyed me."

"Oh god Ed."

"Tim Marcoh, the doctor whom everyone looks up to..who knew huh? You can't arrest him, nobody will believe it," Ed said softly.

Roy stood up. He paced back and forth. He knew Ed was right. He was loved by many. Nobody would believe Ed over him.

Roy looked back to Ed. Tears fell down his face and that's when Roy lost it. Both men sat there crying until the sun rose, and they couldn't anymore.

"I must go to work. We will have justice." Roy said standing up.

"It won't be easy," Ed said.

"Never is."

And is it, ever?

* * *

**_:) I know these first few have been wayyyy short but don't worry they'll get longer. I'm still not completely sure what'll happen in this story. I don't plan it out before I write, it just flows out xD I hope you're liking it. REVIEWWWW PLEASE! I will update more if you do! I love you all oh and do you like the way Roy and Ed's relationship is starting? Let me know(: I like it when they caress and stuff xD~tragedy_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The walk to work seemed to take longer than usual. He was occupied. A certain blonde filled his mind and it wasn't stopping.

Roy couldn't imagine what Ed had been through. He had been through so much hell, and he'd come back through it. Compared to Ed, Roy's trails were nothing.

He told Ed to stay at the apartment today, he needed rest. Although Roy was very worried something might happen, he knew all Ed needed was a good sleep.

As he arrived at work he tried to put his mind to other things but nothing was working. All he could think about was Ed. Why was it affecting him so much? Why was his heart beating faster? Why was he blushing? Roy was completely confused. Maybe all he needed was a pick me up.

He reached for his phone book and dialed. He knew this girl would come through, she always did. She answered on the first ring.

"Ah yes Liza, it's Roy, want to meet up tonight?"

She sounded surprised but had no arguments. She giggled as he smooth talked her.

"Well how about your place?" He asked.

"Why not yours?" She countered.

"Oh I uh.." Drat. He couldn't because of Ed..Ed Ed Ed.. He had to get away from the maddening thoughts.

"I have people staying at my place, too crowded," he said.

She took the bait and agreed, "see you at 8."

Hanging up, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He felt as if he had obligations to Ed. He'd be back no later than 10. It shouldn't take long. The feelings didn't go away, he still felt extremely guilty and didn't know why. He cared for Ed, but...not in that way right?

-later-

"What a nice place," Roy said as Liza let him in.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," she said.

He glanced at her. She was slim and petite, but had curves galore. She was the perfect woman for a pick me up right? Then why when he looked at her amazing body, did he not get a reaction?

She smiled and pulled him down to the couch. She leaned in close, he could smell the expensive perfume. He almost wanted to gag, it was too much. She bit her lip and kissed down Roy's neck.

Roy moaned softly, that was his weak spot. He closed his eyes and moved his hands onto the small of her back. As she slid his shirt off she moved her full lips down his body, caressing the skin. It felt amazing but, all he could think about was another pair of full pink lips..Ed's.

"Come on Roy Boy, are you gonna get it up for me," she purred.

She pulled down his pants and boxers revealing a semi-hard cock. She grazed her tongue up and down, making Roy shiver. He loved being teased.

With the pleasurable feelings came more guilt. Ed was raped last night. Roy was taking advantage of this sex.

She moved the now fully hardened cock into her mouth and sucked. Roy inhaled a deep breath and gasped. She giggled, making Roy bite his lip against the pleasure.

He tilted his head back and moaned, "Ed.." Wait..what?!

She sat up. "Who's Ed?!"

"Oh um..I didn't say that.."

"Yes you did!" She growled.

She was shocked, hell Roy was shocked himself. Here he was with a sexy girl on her knees, giving him attention, and he moans the wrong name. Ed's name. Roy shivered, he was straight! He liked women!

He looked down at the beauty, her face tied in a frown. She practically hissed at him. Why didn't her naked form turn him on?

Roy's mind flashed to when he was inspecting Ed's body on the couch, he got hard. 'What the fuck Roy?' He thought to himself.

His emotions were running wild. He didn't know what to do. He stood up and pulled on his pants.

"What the hells going on with you Roy? I hadn't heard from you in months and you suddenly call me, wanting sex, I give it to you and you act like this?!" She stands.

She pulls on her clothes and throws Roy his. She crosses over to the door and opens it. She motions for him to leave. He obeys, too shocked to speak.

As he walks down the street towards his apartment he doesn't know what to do. He was straight right? He never was attracted to a man. He never thought of Ed that way. Sure he was always protective over him, and sure he admired him but..?

With the thoughts of Ed his heart stirred.

"Gah!" Roy gasped aloud.

He felt something that was for sure. He was going to figure it put if it killed him. Once he saw Ed it would all be fine right? He'd realize what was wrong and fix it.

As he arrived at his apartment he saw the lights inside were still on. He opened up the door and was greeted by a delicious scent.

Suddenly he was attacked by a blonde tornado.

"Roy! Are you okay? I was worried, I didn't know what happened so I stayed I hope that's okay. Oh and I made you dinner. I figured you didn't eat at the office and I wanted to repay you for all things you've done for me," Ed said smiling.

Roy couldn't help but smile, "you did all this for me?"

Ed nodded. Roy walked into the small kitchen and saw a pot of stew. He sat down at the table and Ed handed him a bowl.

"This looks delicious, thank you," Roy said.

Ed sat across enjoying it just as much, "welcome! Well I really wanted to thank you..you've helped me so much over the last few years. I've never thanked you properly."

They locked eyes for a moment as Ed said those sincere words. Golden and Onyx. Roy felt as if time stopped. He wanted to get lost in those gold embers.

"N-no need to thank me Ed," he said.

"I'll leave after we're done don't worry!"

With those words Roy felt a little sad, he was enjoying Ed's company. Curse his unknown feelings. Roy sighed.

"You could stay another night, no big deal. It's getting late and I don't want you wandering around," he said.

Ed laughed, "oh shut up bastard, I'd be fine. But thank you, I will."

After dinner came dishes, "I'll wash you dry," Ed said.

The routine set in, wash, rinse, dry, repeat. Roy liked it. He felt like he had a purpose. The house was cleaner than usual, it seemed more alive.

As Ed was handing him a plate their hands touched briefly. A spark of pleasurable electricity ran up Roy's arm. He held his breath. Surely Ed felt that?

He looked up at Ed and saw that he was blushing. He had. What was it? Roy had never felt something like that. But he liked it.

After dishes, they got ready for bed. Ed borrowed Roy's clothes again and headed toward the couch. Roy remembered how sore he must be.

"I mean..you could sleep in my bed, we could share. It's rather big." Roy said.

Ed blushed again, "o-okay." That caused Roy to blush.

What was this? These reactions. Roy was going to have a heart attack. His body and mind were reacting to this little blonde and he was a male!

Roy climbed into bed and turned toward the wall. As Ed hopped in Roy could feel the youngers warm breath on his neck. He liked he feeling, it was comforting.

If he didn't figure out these feelings soon, he was going to go mad.

-later that night-

Roy shot up. Ed was thrashing around groaning and whimpering. Roy shook him and jumped as Ed sat straight up.

Ed opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented. He was soaked with sweat, and breathing heavily. Roy was extremely worried.

Ed began to cry suddenly which made Roy believe he was still dreaming, until he started talking.

"It was so..r-real Roy. He's h-haunting my d-dreams!" He gasped.

Roy grabbed Ed and held him close to his chest, acting purely on instinct. He rocked Ed back and forth and whispered to him.

"It'll go away soon, I will have justice for you," Roy said.

Ed sat up, "why are you being so nice to me?" Ed asked.

Roy thought for a moment, "because you deserve it. Above anyone, you do."

Another tear fell down Ed's cheek. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. Roy smiled and laid back down with him close.

"I'll always be here for you Edo," he said.

"Edo...nobody but my mother called me that," he said softly, his voice weak.

"Sorry sorry!"

"I like it when you say it..don't stop," he whispered.

Roy nodded. Ed's words sending currents through the older ones body. Roy liked a lot of things about Ed. His feeling were becoming clearer. Was he accepting that he felt something for Edwar—..for a boy?

* * *

**_lol this chapter. I like it. I think my writing is getting better :) I like how Roy is all confused and stuff c: do you like it? Lemme know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please? It helps me so much! And share this with your friends, just give me credit obviously :3 I love you guys, thank you for the support~ tragedy _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The alarm was a shrill sound as it rang throughout the house. Roy opened his eyes and realized he couldn't get up, for Ed was laying on him. His eyes widened. He slyly moved so he could get up.

"Colonel?" Ed whispered groggily.

"Sorry, I have to go to work," he said.

Ed sat up and sighed, "I guess I should go too, Al's probably worried sick."

"Did you tell him you were here?"

"I told him, he didn't buy it, I'll talk to him today...just say that I had a few reports that took me all night, and you offered to let me stay ok?"

Roy sighed. Ed wasn't ready to tell anyone, maybe he won't ever be. If Roy was in his position he knew he wouldn't be any different.

"Alright, I'll give you a lift," he said.

-later-

"Sir. You're snoozing on the job," Riza said.

He sat up and groaned, "I didn't get much sleep last night," he said.

"I've noticed."

Roy hmphed at her sarcastic tone. She was angry as usual, what could he do? He couldn't tell her that he had been comforting Ed two nights in a row.

Thinking about Ed he blushed. He shook his head as the reaction triggered. He needed to sort this out. It wasn't like he was..attracted to Ed right?

"Sir!"

Roy looked up at her, "maybe you should go for a walk and clear your head."

Damn. She could always read him so easily, "alright I will," he said.

-later-

Roy rounded the corner, towards the records room. He heard a small cry from inside. He listened more.

"P-please stop." The voice sounded like a familiar blondes.

Roy grabbed the handle and growled. It was locked. He stood back a little and kicked it open.

Marcoh was on top of him..inside of

Him. His hand on Ed's throat. Roy gasped and pulled the man off. He placed his coat onto Ed and snapped.

Flames burst around Marcoh. Their embers dancing like Roy's fury. Roy looked down at Ed. He was crying softly.

"T-that's not Marcoh..I-it never was. It's E-Envy," he whispered.

He thought for a second. A homunculus. It was never Marcoh. The thing lunged for Roy but he snapped again.

Envy opened up the door and ran out, Roy followed after him but once they turned the corner, Envy had blended in.

Roy ran back into the records room to check on Ed, but he was also gone. The flame went into a frenzy. He was worried someone had gotten Ed.

He ran back to his office and found Riza, "where's Ed?!" He asked.

She looked up from her paper, "uh..?"

Roy slid on his coat and headed for the door. Nobody knew. He had to be someone. Roy would find him, he wouldn't let anything bad happen anymore.

He drove around for hours, then decided to go out on foot. He found Ed nowhere. When it was about one in the morning he decided to give up.

He went inside his apartment and dialed Alphonse. The ringing seemed to go on forever. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh yes, this is Roy, is Ed there?"

"Yes he is, why colonel?" Al asked.

Roy couldn't tell him, "may I speak with him?"

"I guess so."

A few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Edward..are you alright?"

"Yes," his blunt answer told otherwise.

"I want— I mean I need you to come back, we need to talk," he said.

"Fine." Ed said hanging up.

Roy would get him over here and they'd talk about a plan to catch the fucker. They needed justice. Roy wasn't going to let anything else happen to Ed.

-later-

Three in the morning approached when there was a faint knock at the door. Roy shot up and answered it. He was relieved to see the boy in one piece.

"Come in," he said.

He led Ed to the couch and they sat. Ed slid his coat off revealing his lean, muscly body. Roy gulped. His pulse rising.

"So..?" Ed asked, breaking the silence.

"So..I um..I want to talk about it," Roy said.

"There's nothing to talk about, he got away. I'm fine."

"You're shutting me out.."

"Stop butting in."

"I just want to see justice," he said.

"No you don't care, nobody does. And why should they? I'm a nobody. Nothing but a couple chunks of metal. He took my innocence away from me. Who would love someone empty inside?"

"I would." Roy said plainly.

Ed's eyes widened and Roy blushed furiously. Did he just say that? He didn't mean to. He wasn't even thinking. He just got so lost in those eyes. What does this mean..? Roy looked down at him. His beautiful pale face. Roy's heart stirred, he was attracted to him..to a man. He had never felt like this about a woman.

"I..I'm sorry," he said softly.

Ed looked down, "why are you sorry..do you not know I've had the biggest crush on you for years," he said.

Roy's mouth dropped. Had he been completely oblivious? Ed shyly looked up. Roy smirked.

He moved in closer to the blonde and pushed the hair on his face back. He smiled at him. Those ember eyes melting into his.

"I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to you. I promise." He said.

Ed bit his lip anxiously. Roy stared at them. All pink and full. He was completely unsure why he was attracted to a man, and why it came on so suddenly. What he did know was that he wanted to kiss Ed.

He leaned in slowly and placed his lips on Ed's softly. Ed made a soft, surprised noise but gently let go. They melted into each other. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed tightly, and he sighed into him.

All the stress of his unsure feelings going away. He knew he had major

feelings for this boy. And he had for a long time, he was just too blind to see it. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, and touch him all over.

When they broke off, they both were breathing heavily. Neither man looked at each other. It was quiet for a while.

Roy cleared his throat. Ed looked up at him. Roy smiled shyly at him, his face beet red.

"Um..well, I'm sorry," Roy said.

"It's..it's okay, I just.. I'm scared," he said.

"I understand, I shouldn't of done that, you're fragile right now."

"I'm not some weak girl! I can handle myself," Ed barked.

"I didn't mean that Ed..it's just that I've been so unsure of my feelings for you these last few days, I didn't know what to make of them. But now I do, and I like it," he said leaning in for another kiss.

Ed moved away slightly, "I should go, Al is probably worried," he said standing up.

Roy was shocked. He stood, "did I do something?"

"No..I just..I need to go," he said. He opened the door and sped out.

The house was empty and dark, lonely. Roy sat down. He placed his head in his hands and sighed.

He liked it? Like kissing Edward. Liked feeling Edward. It was so strange to him, new and scary. Maybe it was for Ed too.

'Or maybe it was because you kissed him after he'd just been raped.' The thought snaked across his mind.

He shouldn't of kissed him. It's just his lips looked so pink and full and delicious, Roy had to. He was so worried about Ed, his mind wouldn't stop. He hoped Ed didn't hate him now.

He started to feel groggy, the thoughts and worries not stopping. He fell into a restless sleep, not sure of what the next day would bring.

* * *

**_Poor Roy xD I just love torturing him! Well makes me feel better about writing c: this story isn't very popular which makes me sad :( I think it's really good. I hope you enjoyed~tragedy _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coffee was the only thing Roy had to look forward to that morning. He didn't want to go to work, or see anyone. He just wanted to stay home and sulk. Why had Ed rejected him? Had he offended him?

He sighed and got dressed. The military blue making Roy feel suffocated. He walked outside and saw that it was raining. Great! No alchemy for him today. He was useless. He didn't bother taking an umbrella, and walked out the door.

As he arrived at work, he felt even worse. He had walked to work in a downpour and he felt depressed. He warned everyone with his eyes that it would be a bad idea to talk to him today.

He sat down behind his desk and groaned, "why today."

"Sir?" Riza asked.

"Don't want to talk about it. Just give me the damn paper work on the Ferrell murders," he said. She nodded.

-later-

It was almost 3, Roy was just about ready to leave when a voice sounded. Making the cracks in his heart twinge.

"Can't go on this trip because it's a fucking storm out there, the trains are backed up," Ed said coming in and sitting down on the couch.

Roy looked up and his heart fluttered. Edward was so beautiful. Even when angry. All Roy wanted to do was kiss him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

Ed looked over at Roy. His eyes spoke a different story. A sadder one.

"Was this trip for a philosopher stone lead?"

Ed looked down, blush on his face, "yes."

He gulped, Ed went through so much to get information. Devastating information at that.

"Don't go..you'll only get hurt," Roy said.

Ed inhaled, "I have to try..I promised him," he said a tear falling down his cheek.

What he wouldn't give to scoop up the blonde and hold him close, "I miss you," he said honestly.

Ed looked up, his eyes wide, "I miss you t—"

"Colonel!" Riza exclaimed walking in, interrupting Ed.

"What is it god dammit!"

"There's been another murder," she said solemnly.

Roy stood, "where?"

"5th in a small house, I have a car waiting for us."

Ed stood too, he slid on his coat and slid his pocket watch into his pocket, "I'll come too," he said.

"I don't know—" Roy started.

"I'm coming," Ed said interrupting.

They drove off and arrived a few minutes later. The site surrounded by people and military. Al joined them shortly.

"Brother, you should be in bed! Your fever cannot be gone!"

Roy looked over at Ed, "you have a fever?"

Ed laughed, "since when has that ever stopped me from coming to work?"

"Your health is important," he said.

Ed's mouth dropped slightly, he quickly recovered and started chatting with Al.

The crime scene was gory and disgusting. Blood everywhere. On the walls, the carpet. Body parts flung around.

"Whoever did this, does not deserve to be roaming free, we need to catch them," Roy said.

"Hey, what is that?" Ed asked pointing up at the ceiling.

Roy looked up and saw the small circle, drawn with blood. He studied it and sighed. It was a transmutation circle but no one knew what kind.

"Why would there be a transmutation circle here?" Ed pondered aloud.

"Who knows, but we need forensics to document it all. Hawkeye," he asked.

"Sir?"

"Make sure they get all this alright?"

"Sir." She said.

Ed coughed loudly. Roy looked over at him and saw him holding onto the couch. Alphonse stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Brother!" Al said.

Roy walked over to him, "are you alright?"

Ed looked up with a white face, "fine."

Roy smiled, "go home, feel better."

Ed argued but eventually gave in. Roy always got his way.

Just before he left, he turned back and looked Roy dead in the eyes, "I miss you too," he mouthed.

Roy's heart stirred. God damn Ed made him feel amazing. He never wanted this feeling to go away, he loved it. He was..in love with the alchemist. No denying it. He was just worried if other people would.

-later-

The house seemed lonely. Barren. There was no life in it without Ed. He hated to admit that but it was true.

Roy poured himself a scotch and sat down. He needed to relax. Forget for a while that he was in love with a male. It was stressing him out. How would he ever tell anyone? Everyone believed he was a high class ladies man. He used to be.

"Maybe Ed just looks female," Roy said aloud.

He knew that wasn't true. Ed's muscles..his strong structure, his long braid. He was only 16 but damn..he was attractive.

Roy being 28 was too old for this kind of relationship. He knew it was forbidden. That didn't mean it would stop him from dreaming about Ed being under him.

He grew hard at the thoughts. He looked down and was shocked. He'd been struggling to get it up. Why did Ed affect him so much?

_Knock Knock._

Roy sighed and walked to the door, he answered it and his heart soared. The small alchemist stood there, rain glistening in his long blonde hair.

"Hey.." Ed said.

Roy smiled, "hey."

"I just came by because..well because I.. I just mis— what I'm trying to say is," Ed stuttered.

"I missed you too," Roy said finishing it for him.

He pulled him in and pressed his lips against Ed's soft ones. Ed made a small groan in the back of his throat. Roy smiled and broke off. Both men were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry I left..I was just scared you were teasing me," Ed said looking down biting his lip.

Roy pulled him close to his chest, "I'm sorry, it's just I guess I wasn't sure about my feelings but..ever since that first night, I've realized that I..I love you Ed," he said.

Ed looked up, eyes wide, "y-you do?"

Roy nodded and kissed him lightly. His mouth firing perfectly against Ed's. It's like it was meant to be.

Ed broke off, "how can you love someone so broken..?"

"You are anything but broken. You're strong, and passionate, caring and kind. You put you heart in everything you do. You have overcome all these obstacles and still thrive to be the best you can be. You are not broken. I love every part of you, metal or not."

A tear fell down the young boys cheek, Roy softly wiped it away. "I love you too Roy," he said.

"Oh Edo," Roy whispered.

He kissed him once again, this time harder, more passionate. His lips enveloping the others. Ed wrapped his arms around him and Roy knew this is where he was meant to be.

Ed laid back on the couch, Roy hovering above, their lips never leaving each other. Roy's skilled hands moved up Ed's shirt feelings the rough scarred skin.

Ed gasped at his cold touch, "you know for a flame boy, you sure are cold."

Roy laughed, "shut up shorty," he said.

Ed growled but kept kissing him. Roy's lips moved down his neck making him shiver. Roy loved the reaction it gave Ed. It was so beautiful to watch.

Ed was just beautiful all together. His body was a masterpiece. Although it had scars, showing the past horrors he'd lived through, it was amazing.

Roy's lips moved down to Ed's collar. At this point Ed was melting into a puddle of goo. The moans coming from his mouth were simply delicious.

As Roy unbuttoned Ed's pants, Ed stopped him, "w-wait."

Roy pulled away looking his new lover in the eyes, "did I do something," he asked.

"No, I just...can we take it slow? I don't really want to go all the way right at once, h-he's still fresh in my mind," he said.

Roy immediately pulled back, his mind racing. He had been so inconsiderate to Ed. He knew the boy had been abused and raped, he didn't need Roy feeling him up. It would be traumatizing. Not to mention Ed probably would t enjoy it. Roy knew, from his growing hard on, he himself would definitely enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, we will take it slow as you want," Roy said kissing him softly.

They got into bed and Roy held Ed close to his chest. Both men were shirtless. Skin against skin. It was making Roy shiver with want, but he'd wait as long as he needed. No matter what it takes, Edward Elric will feel loved.

* * *

**_well hey(: did you like it? Roy finally gave in to his true desires YAY! Lol REVIEWWWWW please! I think this story is amazing, let me know what you want to see happen in the story(: please please pleaseeee share this with your friends, like FB and stuff just link my page! ~tragedy_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Goodmorning," Ed said softly, shaking Roy awake.

Roy smiled and sat up, "what time is it," he asked.

"7:30, I know I should've woken you earlier, you just looked so peaceful," he said.

Roy laughed, "I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"My fault?" Ed asked.

"Sort of, but..you're always a good reason," he said leaning in to kiss Ed.

They embraced and as their lips touched he felt the need. It was clear Ed felt strongly. The desire of his lips were making it hard for Roy to resist.

Ed pulled away blushing deeply, "you-you're good at that," he said.

"At what?"

"Kissing," he said standing up.

Roy stood and giggled softly, "so are you, not to mention you look gorgeous with your hair down..damn."

Ed bit his lip, almost teasingly. "Shut up," he said.

They got ready for work quickly. Hawkeye would yell at them both for sure. They were extremely late.

"We can't be close at work can we?" Ed asked.

"I don't think that would be wise, it might cause trouble," Roy said.

Ed smiled, "I'm only sixteen, are you taking advantage of me colonel?"

"Well.." Roy paused pulling Ed in close, against his body. The electric heat of desire clear between the men.

"Only if you want me to.." He purred. Ed shivered.

Roy's lips traveled down the boys' neck. Ed moaned softly. The sound went straight to Roy's groin.

"God..Ed, we have to stop or I won't be able to control myself," he said.

Ed licked his lips and kissed Roy. He felt desire and pure hunger on Ed's lips. It was Roy's turn to shiver.

"What if I don't want you to," Ed said softly.

Roy was shocked at the boldness of the statement, "I-I'll have to give you what you want, won't I?" He asked.

Ed nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. Each button seemed to take hours. Finally! It was off, onto the cold hardwood. Ed's perfectly sculpted abdomen was absolutely delicious.

Roy moved Ed onto the bed and climbed over him. He moved his lips down his slender body, gently caressing all the bruised and battered flesh. He would go easy.

"R-Roy.." Ed moaned.

Roy smirked and lightly licked Ed's nipple causing him to cry out. He loved the reactions Ed was giving, it was bringing himself pleasure.

Roy began unbuttoning Ed's pants, the soft leather holding in all the secrets Roy wanted to unfold. He moved his lips down just below Ed's boxers, his smooth skin teasing Roy's lip. Just as he was about to slide the last bit of clothing away, the phone rings.

Roy shot up, he was pissed. His hardened member poking in through his pants, was almost painful. It was begging relief.

He looked down at the beautiful blonde, all pink in the face, and confused. Roy kissed him once more softly and stood.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He answered the phone angrily, "what is it?"

"I'd just like to know when you were going to grace us with your presences," Riza said, clearly pissed.

How did she know Ed was here? "I'm your boss I don't need you telling me how to do my job."

"Seeing as you're not here, what job are you talking about?" She asked.

Roy growled, "we'll be there in 15," he said hanging up.

He slowly walked back into the bedroom and sighed. He looked up at Ed and saw that he was fully dressed, and was sliding on his boots. He looked up at Roy and smiled softly. That beautiful smile.

"Another time I suppose?" He asked standing up.

Roy nodded, "Riza wants us in, I'm sorry Edo.."

"Don't be, it was stupid to come on to you like that, I won't do it again I promise."

"But..I liked it, it surprised me. I'm not easily surprised but you succeed everyday in amazing me Edward Elric," he said hugging Ed close.

Ed blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too, lets go."

-later-

"God dammit Riza you didn't tell me today was 'give Roy a headache day'," he said angrily as she handed yet another pile of paperwork.

"Well you haven't been filling anything out the last few days, your mind has been otherwise involved," she scrutinized.

He said nothing, just went back to the paperwork. She smiled and tried to pry.

"So why is Edward Elric still staying at your place," she asked.

"He just..I needed to ask him some questions, it was late, he stayed over."

"Does this happen every night?" She asked.

He gulped, "no, will you stop?"

"Yes sir." She said. The look in her eyes told Roy she wasn't done with her prying.

There was a knock at the door, "come in," Roy said.

In walked Ed and Al, the dynamic duo. They walked up to Roy's desk. Ed couldn't hide the smile from his face.

"So what's on the agenda today bastard?" He asked.

"Brother!" Al warned.

Roy had to fight a chuckle, "just stay out of my hair, I have too much paperwork," he said.

Ed smiled and sat down on Roy's desk. He gave him a naughty look, one only Roy would recognize. He was such a tease!

"Get off!"

"Make me," he said.

"Fullmetal, why don't you stay and help Roy with his paperwork, he could use an extra set of eyes," Hawkeye said.

Ed groaned, "ughh fine," he said.

"Good. Come on Alphonse, we have some file sorting that needs done in codes, you can help us," she said walking out. Al nodded and followed leaving Ed and Roy alone.

As the door shut Roy pulled Ed down to kiss him. The kiss was hard and filled with need. When they broke off both men were breathing heavily.

"Fuck I missed you!" Ed said.

Roy smiled, "I've missed you so much."

Roy walked over to the door and locked it, "nobody will bother us now," he said.

Ed gulped nervously and sat down on the couch. Roy sat next to him and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

Ed looked up and frowned, "I'm just..scared. Don't get me wrong, I fucking want you but, I don't want it to be like...that," he said.

Roy nodded and leaned down to kiss him once more. It was soft and sweet, and filled with love. Ed pulled Roy against him.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make you forget," he said.

Ed nervously nodded, "y-yes."

Roy kissed down Ed's neck and held his hand tightly. The soft moans coming from Ed told Roy he was doing something right. He pulled Ed's pants down. He decided he was going to pleasure Ed, make him forget.

"Do you trust me?" Roy asked.

Ed smiled, "with my life."

Roy smiled and pulled down Ed's boxers revealing a hardened cock. He licked his lips hungrily. It was amazing. For his height, it was sure bigger than he thought it would be. Would all of it fit? He had to try. This would be his first time pleasing a man. It was new for both of them.

Roy grasped it tightly in his hand and moved it up and down slowly, Ed gasped at the contact. His eyes rolled back into his head and held grabbed Roy's hair, his fingers intertwining in it.

Roy moved his mouth onto the head and began sucking it lightly. He decided he was just going to do what felt best on himself. He wrapped his tongue around it and teased the slit. He felt Ed's whole body react. It was driving him mad.

"Oh gate...fuck.." He moaned.

Roy moved more of it into his mouth, almost choking on it's thickness. He knew it would get much worse.

With every inch his swallowed his throat tightened, fighting it. He loved the feeling even though it caused him discomfort. He loved pleasing Ed, loved the pleasurable sounds coming from him. It brought him extreme pleasure. His raging boner was wanting to be free.

As Roy moved all of it down his throat, he gagged. His body wanted to dislodge the obstruction but his mind..oh his mind wanted to go farther. He sucked hard, his teeth grazing the edges, his tongue wrapping around. He moved Ed's long cock in and out of his wet mouth.

Ed arched his back and moaned loudly, "Roy I-I-I'm gonna c-cum!" He gasped.

Roy braced himself. He opened up his throat and gave one last inward movement. He felt a warmth erupt down his throat, he had to fight to not choke. He gagged a little but swallowed. Ed pulled out and lay there breathing heavily.

Roy licked his lips, and panted. He sat down on the floor and cleared his throat. He smiled softly to himself.

"What's..so funny..bastard," he asked.

"It's just..that was my first time giving a blowjob," he said.

Ed smiled, "I didn't think you were gay.."

"Neither did I, I'm gay for you Edo," he said.

Ed laughed, "you're so corny!"

He pulled Roy onto the couch and got on top of him. He kissed down Roy's neck, and made Roy shiver. Each kiss on his skin felt like an electric current coursing through his veins, pumping his blood.

Ed placed his quivering hand onto Roy's hard lump. He rubbed it softly and made Roy moan.

"Don't..tease me," Roy moaned.

Ed snickered and kissed Roy on this lips, their tongue began to dance with each other. A seductive tango. Just as Ed began to undress Roy there was a loud knock. Roy growled in frustration.

They both shot up and fixed themselves. Ed got dressed, Roy fixed his hair and sat behind his desk. Ed sat on the couch and pretended to read through some papers. He was trying to look normal, and failing.

"C-come in," Roy said clearing his throat, he could still taste Ed in his throat.

Ed unlocked the door and Riza walked in swiftly. She had a weird smile on her face. She walked past Ed and handed Roy some files.

"Here are some more files on previous murders that have the same reflection," she said.

Roy nodded, "thank you, I'll take a look."

Ed yawned and almost fell off the couch. Riza looked at him and smiled. She looked back at Roy and tilted her head.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Nothing. Have those for me by tomorrow," she said starting off.

She paused and turned back, "oh and Roy?"

He looked up, "yes?" He asked.

"You have something on your cheek," she said walking out.

Roy felt what it was and gasped. Cum?! He wiped it off with a tissue and looked at it.

"Ah hell!" She knew. That was that.

* * *

**_Lol Roy never gets a break does he? Yay! Sexual stuff! Finally xD it's fun writing gay sex.. I'm a girl if you didn't know c: I don't find it weird at all that I write yaoi(: REVIEW PLEASE it helps so much! Thank you for all the support~tragedy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well..hi xD this chapter needs a disclaimer, you can imagine why xD enjoy! Read at your own risk. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Riza knew. That was that. She probably heard Ed moaning, and then came in and saw the..the evidence on Roy's cheek. They were done for.

"It's..it's not that bad," Ed said quietly.

"Yes it is! My career is ruined!" Roy said.

"You..well I'm sorry.."

Roy growled. He was furious. Nothing would turn out for him.

"Now everyone will know I'm..with a subordinate, and an underage one at that!" He said pacing.

"Roy...I'm sure it be fine," Ed said wrapping his arms around Roy.

Roy couldn't stop pacing, dragging Ed along with him. He refused to relax. He had worked so hard to be where he was, it was all done for.

"Stop it!" Ed yelled.

Roy stopped and sat down on the couch, "what."

"Just stop, maybe she doesn't know, and if she does maybe she won't tell. She admires you."

Roy thought about that for a moment. He knew Ed could be right, but..what if he wasn't? Roy, up until yesterday, believed he was straight, could he leave Ed and just go back? The thought made him sad.

He looked down at Ed. Those big golden eyes filled with concern and love. Roy shivered. He loved Ed, he could never give him up.

He wrapped his arm around Ed and pulled him close, "I'm sorry," Roy said.

"Don't be," Ed said, snuggling into him.

"It'll work out, you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Roy..?" Ed asked shyly.

"Yes dear?"

"Please don't leave me.."

Roy's breath caught in his throat. Ed's eyes were full of tears, his face full of darkened, past, pain. It was an awful sight.

"I-I will never leave you Ed," Roy said kissing him softly.

Ed looked away, "I just..I can't be alone again. The thoughts and memories scare me so much," he gasped tears flowing down his cheeks.

Roy held him close, "I'm here now, you'll never be alone again."

Neither said anything after that. Roy just held Ed. No words needed to be said, you could feel the absolute love. It was unlike anything Roy had felt before.

Roy decided to break the silence, "it's time to go home, if you're coming back with me you should call Alphonse."

Ed nodded, "if that's okay..yeah I'll come with you."

"Of course it is," Roy said smiling warmly.

Ed stood up and used the phone. Roy gathered up his paperwork and slid on his coat. Both of them walked outside to the car. They didn't get any awkward stares, maybe Riza didn't know.

-later-

Roy decided to make them both tea, he thought it would settle their growing nerves. As he sat down across from Ed at the table, he felt a sense of peace. Being with Edward just felt right.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ed asked blushing.

Roy smirked, "you're just so beautiful," he said, making Ed's cheeks turn even more red.

He moved over to Ed's side of the table and stood him up. He pressed his lips against the blondes softly but passionately, Ed gave a pleasurable sigh that went straight to Roy's groin.

"R-Roy..you drive me crazy," he whimpered.

"That's my job," Roy smirked.

He moved the boy to the bedroom and laid him down. He climbed on top of him and smiled. He kissed down Ed's neck, his lips leaving a wet trail. The feeling of pleasuring another man was so satisfactory.

Roy slid Ed's black shirt and vest off, revealing his beautiful chest. He moved his lips down it, tasting every angle. Ed moaned.

"Roy.."

He tugged on Roy's shirt and slid it off. He was kind of shocked at how bold Ed was being, but he loved it. It made him go crazy.

Roy pressed his body against Ed's and moaned. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy and smiled softly.

"I love you," he said kissing Roy's lips.

Roy smiled, "I love you too, are you sure you want this..because once we get into it, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"I-I'm sure..I trust you, just go easy okay?" He asked, biting his lip nervously.

Roy brushed his cheek softly and kissed him, "of course my darling."

He moved his body down a bit but accidentally brushed his hardened lump against Ed's, both men moaned. The feeling was unlike any Roy had felt before.

He moved his against Ed's and started grinding gently. Ed grasped Roy's pants and arched his back.

"O-off..take them off," Ed mumbled.

Roy did as he was told and slid he and Ed's pants off. He moved his lips down and kissed Ed's member through his boxers. It was very hard and long, Roy shivered as he remembered how it felt in his throat.

He slid them off and looked over Ed's full naked body. It was absolutely stunning. His automail was not a turn off at all, it was beautiful, it was him.

"W-what is it bastard..?" He asked.

"You're just so beautiful," Roy said, smiling as Ed blushed.

He moved his hand onto it and grasped it tightly. He started moving up and down earning several pleased moans from Ed. His mouth began to water. He moved the tip of the throbbing member into his mouth and sucked.

God it felt so great! It filled his mouth so perfectly. It was so thick and the throbbing..fuck. Roy couldn't control himself, he moved it all into his mouth and down his throat.

Ed's automail fingers twined into Roy's hair, keeping him there. Roy moved his other hand up to Ed's flesh hand and held on tightly, a loving grasp.

He moved it in and out, holding onto the base. The taste was incredible. Roy wanted nothing more but to taste Ed's cum again. He looked up at him and saw those golden eyes staring down at him. It made Roy shiver, the look of pleasure was so deep.

Ed gasped and came all into Roy's mouth. Roy swallowed and licked his lips. He felt very warm and content.

He laid next to Ed and smiled, kissing him softly, "you taste so good Edo."

Ed giggled and climbed on top of Roy. He held the blonde by the hips and bit his lips. The sight was pure gold, sexy and delicious.

Ed kissed Roy softly and moved his lips down, leaving a wet trail. With every kiss Roy felt like he was on fire. The desire was going to destroy him.

Ed slid Roy's briefs off and smiled, "like what you see?" Roy asked.

"Very much, I've been dreaming of this day, I can't believe it's real," he said.

"Well it is my dar—" Roy was cut off because Ed moved his mouth onto Roy's cock.

He moaned, it was so wet and warm inside Ed's mouth. Nothing like those useless women. It was perfect.

Ed moved it in and out of his mouth, slowly at first then picking up speed. Roy was going mad. He felt himself rise close to the edge, he didn't want to lose it so fast. He pulled Ed off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ed asked, a sad look in his eyes.

Roy talked in between heavy breaths, "no...I just..don't want to...lose it..already," he said.

Ed smiled, "that good huh?"

"Amazing."

Roy rolled Ed under him and kissed his lips hard. They melted against each other, the passion so evident and clear. Roy bit Ed's bottom lip and moaned as their cocks touched softly. Skin against skin.

He pressed himself against Ed. No clothing restricting them. It was pure desire, and heat. Like electricity coursing throughout their bodies. They shivered.

"It..it feels so good to be against you l-like this R-Roy," Ed gasped.

"I-I know, I just want you so..so bad, I need you Edo," he said.

Ed nodded and turned away, "I'm yours," he said.

Roy smiled and kissed Ed softly, "forever?"

"Forever."

Roy looked down at Ed. He knew he'd need to go very slow, and be very patient. He lightly sucked on his fingers.

"What..are you doing Roy?"

"I'm going to stretch you out first, and seeing as we don't have lube I'll have to use my saliva," he said.

Ed nodded nervously and clung to Roy. Roy moved a finger into Ed's tight hole and was shocked at it's tightness. Sure he'd had anal sex with a girl but..none were as tight as Ed.

Ed winced and gasped in pain, "I'm sorry Edo, I'll stop," he said.

Ed held his hand down there, "d-don't stop, I'm fine," he said.

Roy nodded and continued. Adding another finger inside. He gently scissored Ed, feeling around and stretching. Ed suddenly moaned and gasped, but it wasn't out of pain.

Roy moved his fingers back to that spot and earned another moan. He realized that was Ed's special spot, his prostate. He removed his fingers earning a whimper from Ed.

Roy laughed, "I'm going to put it in now love."

Ed smiled, "just do whatever you just did again...I'm ready," he said.

Roy spit on his hand and rubbed it onto his cock, coating it. His mind went back to himself doing all this for those disgusting women, at a benefit for himself. None of them compared to this beautiful blonde boy laying beneath him.

He slowly moved the tip of his member inside Ed's tightness, Ed gasped. Tears forming in his eyes and spilling out.

Roy instantly pulled back, "what are you doing.. Don't stop!" Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just do it," he said.

Roy moved inside, halfway. The feeling...god the feeling was amazing. So warm, and tight. Ed wrapped so firmly around his cock. His walls were making Roy's cock throb intensely.

"God..your throbbing Roy, so fucking sexy," Ed moaned.

Roy moaned, Ed's naughty words driving him crazy. He moved his whole cock inside him and gasped. The pleasure was just increasing. Ed lay still. His hands, metal and not, grasping Roy's back.

Roy slowly started moving in and out, desperately trying to find Ed's prostate again. When he did, Ed yelped and moaned. His grip tightening. He moved his lips onto Roy's neck.

"Oh Roy, Roy I love you!"

"Edo..god I love you too," Roy said.

He started to move faster and faster. He grasped Ed's cock and pumped it as he fucked him. He laid down against Ed, their skin touching. Roy could feel both their heartbeats, they were one, beating in time with each other. Roy had never felt like this about anyone. It was real. It was love.

'Oh god..never let me forget this feeling.'

"Ed..I'm-I'm going to cum," he moaned.

Ed dug his nails into Roy's back, "cum..cum inside me Roy," he said.

Roy's eyes widened. That bold sentence alone about the make him cum. He continued to move in and out, the pleasure almost unbearable. He continued to also moved his hand up and down Ed's cock, the same pace as he was moving.

Roy felt Ed's walls tighten around his cock as Ed came all over his chest. Roy couldn't handle it, he came deep inside Ed.

He collapsed next to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. They slid under the covers and stared into each other eyes, breathing heavily.

"Thank you.." Ed whispered, his eyes closing.

"No. Thank you for being mine." Roy said kissing his forehead.

Ed drifted into sleep. He looked peaceful, for the first time in a long time. It was a beautiful sight. Roy had no doubt in his heart or mind, this was the right path for him.

"Goodnight my dear Edo-kun."

* * *

**_Did you like it? FINALLY THEY HAD SEX XD I know it was a very long sex scene but I liked it. I was really feeling it. anyway, REVIEW REVIEWWWW PLEASE? It helps me a lot(: ~tragedy_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_HIIIIIII remember me? XD I've had major writers block and I have a job now so it's been crazy hard to write. Also I got a review that made some very good points about rape and how it's hard to be physical after you experience it. I considered rewriting the last few chapters but decided I would just kind of elaborate and make it a little justifiable. I hope it's okay. It may not make a lot of sense but it's the best I got for now c: enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The bright but dim light shining through the windows, woke Roy from his deep sleep. He slowly sat up and stretched. His muscles were very sore and tender. He looked over and saw Ed asleep on the floor. What?

"Edo," he said softly.

Ed sat up and looked around. He was so gorgeous. His bare body, glistening with the afterglow of sex. He stood up slowly and crawled into bed.

"How'd that happen?" He mumbled.

"You move a lot love," Roy said kissing him softly.

Suddenly all his thoughts were consumed by the memories of the previous night. The kiss became more heated. Roy wrapped himself around Ed, pulling their bodies together tightly.

After a few breathless seconds Ed pulled away. He was blushing furiously. Roy smiled and hugged him close.

"Sorry Ed..I couldn't help myself," he said.

"I-it's alright, I just know we have to go to work and all," he said.

Roy sighed and stood. He looked down at his hardened member and grinned.

"A quick blowjob..?"

Ed laughed, "no, go get ready!"

Roy groaned and headed for the bathroom, his head hanging in defeat. He'd have to handle this little, well big, problem himself.

-later-

"God I'm exhausted," Ed said resting his head on the desk.

Roy smirked, "had a lot of strenuous activity last night."

Ed frowned, "shut up bastard."

Roy's smile faded, things had been on his mind all day. Things he didn't want to work out. Things he was afraid of.

Like..how Ed was so comfortable with the sex, and all the emotion, it seemed crazy. After all, he'd been raped, and tortured, how was he so calm? Sure it was difficult at first but once he got into it, it was easy. It was great, best sex Roy had ever had, but was he just being used by Ed to forget?

"Roy..?" Ed asked, breaking him out of thought.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a little deep in thought."

Roy swallowed, how could Ed see right through him. Should he be truthful? Either way he'd be hurting him.

"Oh..it's nothing," he said.

Ed was about to object when Riza burst in. She had a grimace and looked about ready to kill. Roy looked down and avoided her eyes.

"What can I do for you lieutenant?" He asked.

"You can explain to me why you haven't done your paperwork and also why I have Alphonse in my ear, worried about his brother," she said.

He didn't know what to say. Both of those situations were caused by he and Ed's relationship. He had totally forgotten the paperwork and it looked like Ed had forgotten his duties as a brother.

"Shit.." Ed mumbled.

Roy sighed, "I'm sorry..I got caught up last night."

"Doing what exactly?" Her glare sharpened.

"None of your goddamn business," he growled.

She hmphed, "Well isn't it convenient both you and Fullmetal were 'caught up' last night."

Roy looked down and blushed. They were going to have to tell her. Ed stood up and started for the door.

"Sit down Edward," Roy said.

Ed obeyed and sat on the couch. Roy walked over to him and sat next to him, grabbing his shaking hand. Ed squeezed hard.

"Yes, caught up together, in a whirlpool of emotions, confusion, and mayhem. But through it all I realized..how much I love him. Yes he's sixteen but I can't imagine my life without him. I've waited so long to find someone who'd accept me, someone who would deal with all my shit, I never realized he'd been right in front of me. All those years ago Hawkeye, seeing that fire that would never die out..I realized just how strong he was, how much he needed exactly what I did. Love." Roy paused and caressed Ed's tear soaked cheek.

"Through pain and torment, agony and loss, happiness and warmth, I'm never leaving him. He's what I've been looking for," he stood and looked her in the eyes.

"So I don't care what you say, nothing will change how I feel for this boy."

Roy looked down after he'd finished, and smiled at Ed softly. His emotions came pouring out and he realized how right it was. He held onto Ed's hand and laughed softly.

"W-wow.." Riza whispered.

They both looked up at her, she was smiling widely, "I'm so happy for you. I've never seen either of you so happy."

"It's because we never have been, with each other, there's happiness," Ed said.

"R-really brother?" Al asked walking in.

"H-how much did you hear Al..?" Ed asked.

"All of it..I'm sad you didn't tell me but I'm so happy for you," he said.

Ed smiled and hugged his armored brother, "thank you Al."

Everything felt right to Roy. He hoped it would last. He hoped with all he had left to hope.

-eeeeven later-

Roy pushed Ed onto the table. They had completely forgotten the dinner and found each others mouths instead. Ed squirmed desperately under Roy.

Roy smirked evilly, "fuck baby, you're so god damn delicious."

Ed bit his lip and blushed, "kiss me again Roy.."

The breathless whisper went straight to Roy's groin. He bent down and kissed his small lover again, his lips trailing down his slender neck. Roy licked to pulsing vein lightly and bit down.

Ed gasped and moaned, his hands clenching onto Roy's shirt. Roy took that as a good sign, so he bit harder, sucking on the flesh. He felt the younger stiffen almost automatically.

He stopped and looked down at the blonde. He had his eyes closed and his fists clenched to his sides. Roy sat up and pulled Ed with him.

"Edo?"

Ed visibly relaxed, "s-sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong?!" Roy asked hugging Ed to him.

"It's just that...the memories..are hard to forget," he said weakly.

Roy felt stupid, he shouldn't of been so rough. He was trying to help Ed forget the terrible things he'd been through. Then again..why was last night so different?

Ed could read his mind, "last night you were gentle, and I pushed, trying to forget, trying to fill you in my mind. To forget..him. And it worked, last night all I could think about was you. I liked that roughness, but..I'm scared," he said.

Roy sighed, "I wish I could erase it completely," he said as he put his shirt back on.

"With time you can. You help me forget. The very essence of you us calming. I don't know how I could do this without you. That's why I'm so glad it was you I ran into that night. You picked me up from the ashes and are dusting me off. Just give it time."

"Stop being so strong..you can cry every once in a while, nobody can keep it together forever."

As he finished he kissed Ed passionately. He moved his fingers into the blonde mess and massaged his scalp.

"Take all the time in the world, I'll wait forever. Put all your pain on me, I'll keep you safe."

They kissed again. Lasting a long time in each others embrace. Getting lost with their love.

"Smug bastard," Ed said giggling.

"Oh shut up little chibi!" Roy said tickling Ed.

They rolled around on the floor and laughed. They both felt better. It made sense that Ed wanted to forget and Roy knew he wasn't just a toy to the blonde but was sex really a solution to forget?

* * *

**_well..was it okay? I know it was short but this took me literally a month to write. I hope so..I'm dealing with a lot of shit and I just need some support. So review ok? And share this with your friends. Ineed a confidence booster. Thanks. Tragedy~_**


End file.
